


The Yellow Pillow

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Carmilla stole Laura's pillow and the one time she figured out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> So… I recently found the ‘Carmilla’ web series on YouTube and I cannot stop obsessing over it. If you haven’t watched it already go now! Most of the episodes are less than five minutes long, so it won’t take long to marathon all of them! Anyways, this is my first fic that I’m contributing to the fandom, so I apologize if this isn’t the best. Anyways, thank you for reading and enjoy!

The first time Carmilla took Laura’s pillow, she convinced herself that it was out of necessity. Her pillow had gone missing for the moment and the hard wood of the bed reminded her too much of her coffin prison. She needed at least something to soften the feeling. 

So, while Laura was in the shower, washing off the grime from her latest misadventure, Carmilla crept over to the smaller girl’s bed and snatched the pillow. She snugged herself under the covers and made herself comfortable with the pillow. 

Never before had Carmilla had such a great night of sleep.   
~~

The next time she takes it is after her mother chews her out. She’s on the verge of tears and needs the weird sense of comfort that pillow gives her.

So, she waits out the painstaking minutes until Laura falls asleep and rolls over on her side, abandoning the pillow. She thanks her Vampire stealth for allowing her to take it without waking the exhausted girl. Carmilla tried to convince herself that she didn’t care that the creampuff hadn’t slept in almost twenty four hours. 

It takes her a while to fall asleep that night. Carmilla fiddles with a loose string from the pillowcase and stares at the wall. Her back is facing Laura’s bed, just in case Laura wakes up and sees Carmilla still awake and wants to try and get her to talk. 

Carmilla was never good with talking. Especially not when it came to her feelings. 

And, God, has she had her fair share of feelings. When you’ve lived for over three hundred years, you’ve tended to experience every emotion on the spectrum multiple, multiple times. That’s why she’s so coldhearted now. She doesn’t want to get close to anyone ever again. Not because she doesn’t want love. But because for her, the more she loved someone, the more cruelly they were taken away from her. 

Carmilla rolls over and looks at Laura. The other girl is sleeping soundly, back facing her. The way her chest is rising and falling tells Carmilla that the girl is fast asleep and not faking it. After all, Carmilla is the master at faking sleep.   
~~  
The next time Carmilla remembers taking Laura’s pillow is after what she calls a ‘bad day’. 

The days when she can’t stop thinking about Elle. 

Those days are worse than the ones when her mother gives her a lecture. And that is saying something quite profound. 

Laura tries to pester her and get her to talk but Carmilla just shakes her head violently and refuses the urge to scream her head off. Carmilla didn’t want to unleash emotions on Laura to which she had no contribution to. 

So, instead, she broods quietly until Laura leaves for a not-date with the tall one of the Dimwit Squad. Once Laura’s footsteps fade completely from the hallway, Carmilla once again swipes the pillow.

When Laura gets back, she finds a sight she is becoming accustomed too: Carmilla, dead asleep, body curled tightly around her pillow.

Laura wanted to be angry with her roommate, but couldn’t find the strength too.  
~~   
Carmilla didn’t know why she kept taking that damn pillow.

It was old and ratty and wasn’t even that soft to be honest. Plus, it was yellow, and Carmilla’s color definitely wasn’t yellow. 

She was alone in their room; Laura was off in her Lit class. The pillow was on the smaller girl’s bed, which was uncharacteristically unmade. Laura must have left the room in a hurry this morning. Carmilla stared at it. 

Without a sound, she stalked over to Laura’s bed and wrapped the pillow in her arms. She buried her face in it and breathed in deep. It’s not like she needed too. It had been centuries since her lungs have tasted air and her Vampire senses allowed her to smell anything from quite a distance. 

But this was the only way to drink in the full scent of Laura. 

The aroma of vanilla, cheap mint shampoo, hot coco and those little cookies Laura is always munching on fills her nose. 

Never before, not even with Elle, has Carmilla smelled something so sweet. So comforting. Something that Carmilla could almost call home. 

It is then Carmilla realizes why she keeps taking the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know? Also, if you have any ideas, I’d be humbled to hear them. Thank you, and have a fantastic day!


End file.
